DarkClan Challenges
by littleflower54276408
Summary: This is pretty much all of my challenges from DarkClan!


**A/N: Hi guys! I joined this really cool forum known as DarkClan which has a bunch of challenges as you rise through the ranks from kit to warrior, deputy, medicine cat, or leader if you really want to! I decided that because there are so many different challenges, I'm going to make a story full of one-shots! So without further ado, enjoy!**

**First one-shot up is: Herbs can cure almost anything. This will be revolving around Crookedkit being upset about how Rainflower won't love him because of his jaw and Brambleberry helping him cheer up a bit. I'm kind of changing the plot to make it shorter and to fit the theme, so just a warning beforehand.**

Crookedkit woke up took a cold breeze from the nursery entrance and shivered.

He turned his head and looked longingly at Rainflower's nest where Oak-kit was comfortably snuggled in against Rainflower's chest.

Crookedkit sighed before he stretched and got up.

He padded over to the medicine cat den to see Brambleberry.

Lately, she had been one of the only cats who could look at him directly.

"Good morning Crookedkit!" greeted Brambleberry happily.

"Morning," said Crookedkit curling up beside her.

"You seem down today," said Brambleberry softly.

"Rainflower doesn't love me anymore," he replied in the same tone.

"Nonsense!" said Brambleberry. "She's just a bit surprised about your injury, she'll treat everything like normal in a couple days."

"I don't think so," said Crookedkit. "She doesn't let me sleep in her nest, she changed my name to Crookedkit, and she said she's going to move to the warriors den once Oak-kit's an apprentice."

"That's terrible!" thought Brambleberry to herself.

"Don't worry," said Brambleberry out loud. "I'm always here for you, and if the name bothers you that much. I'll change mine to Swallowherb, because I make cats swallow herbs."

Crookedkit gave a weak smile before burying his face into her side.

"You know I tried to climb a tree to impress her," said Crookedkit. "She just scolded me for showing off."

"Who needs Rainflower?" asked Brambleberry. "You have me and Shellheart, that's all you need."

"Do you have any herbs to make my jaw better?" asked Crookedkit. "Maybe if it gets better, then Rainflower will love me again!"

"Hmm let me think," said Brambleberry sitting.

After a moment she turned around and took a sweet smelling herb and started to rub it on Crookedkit's jaw.

"This is lavender," said Brambleberry. "It will fix everything."

"Really?" asked Crookedkit hopefully.

"All you need to do is learn how to use your jaw properly," said Brambleberry. "Once you do that, go to sleep and then your jaw won't bother you anymore."

Crookedkit immediately went to the fresh kill pile and brought a fish back for both of them.

He desperately began to try to eat a piece off and eat, but he couldn't do it.

"Crookedkit," said Brambleberry. "Don't strain yourself too much, it takes time."

"Oh ok," said Crookedkit.

He thought on how to get the fish into his mouth, and tilted his head.

He clamped down onto a piece triumphantly, but he couldn't get in all the way in his mouth so it slipped out.

Crookedkit looked down at the fish disappointedly

"Here, let me help you," said Brambleberry picking up the piece of fish and depositing it in his mouth.

"Thank you," squeaked Crookedkit happily munching on the fish.

He hadn't eaten much since he broke his jaw because he couldn't get anything in his mouth.

"I need to find out how to eat and hunt normally," thought Crookedkit.

"How about you go and ask the elder's for a story?" said Brambleberry.

Crookedkit nodded his head eagerly before rushing off, leaving Brambleberry shaking her head amusedly.

~Line Break~

Crookedkit determinedly crept out of camp through the dirt place.

"If I go to Moonstone, StarClan can help me use my jaw and then my jaw will be better and Rainflower won't be mad at me anymore!" thought Crookedkit excitedly. Crookedkit cautiously got farther and farther away from camp until he started to run.

Crookedkit happily scampered towards the moor in the distance.

He saw a shape in the distance and recognized it as Fallowtail.

"I wonder what she is doing there?" thought Crookedkit.

Another cat arrived, and they began to talk to each other.

"I wonder who that is," thought Crookedkit. "What are they doing? Oooh I know! Fallowtail must be on a mission! I should go around just in case they see me."

Crookedkit crept around them behind the tall grass, but froze when Fallowtail said, "Did you hear that?"

"You're just paranoid, no one would be here this time of night," reassured the WindClan warrior.

Fallowtail relaxed and they began to talk again.  
"That was a close one!" thought Crookedkit.

Crookedkit began to run towards where he thought Moonstone was.

"It's at the edge of WindClan territory, I'll be able to see it once I get there," thought Crookedkit happily.

Crookedkit began to slow down as he got more and more tired.

"I'll just take a little break," he thought laying down.

He curled up into a ball and closed his eyes.

* * *

Crookedkit woke up and blinked slowly, before he panicked and checked his surroundings.

"Oh yeah! I'm going to go see StarClan," thought Crookedkit.

Crookedkit saw clouds gathering around the sky.

He looked around for shelter and saw a bright red den and walked over to it.

No one seemed to be there so he waited in there as the rain began to pour down.

His stomach grumbled loudly and he saw a mouse in the corner.

He instinctively got down onto his stomach and creeped forward.

Crookedkit then launched himself into the air and landed on the mouse...'s position a few seconds ago.

He cursed to himself, but got up to try again.

"What are you doing here?" asked a cat from behind him.

Crookedkit jumped up and spun around.

"Sorry, it was raining outside and I was hungry," squeaked Crookedkit.

The cat was so much bigger than him.

"It's ok," said the cat nicely. "My name is Fleck, how about you?"

"I'm Crookedkit," he replied.

"Mitzi, wake up!" yelled Fleck.  
"What is it?" she asked sleepily.  
"We have a visitor," replied Fleck.

Mitzi got up and looked up at Crookedkit before walking over to him.

This caused a lot of squeaking and Crookedkit realized that she had kits.

They all ran over and started to introduce themselves.

"I'm Mist, this is Magpie, that's Soot, and this is Piper," said Mist happily and gesturing to the corresponding cats.

"Nice to meet you," said Crookedkit.

"What's wrong with your mouth?" asked Piper.

"I broke it," said Crookedkit sadly. "But Brambleberry says that if I figure out how to use my jaw normally, then it will go back normal."

"I used to have a littermate with a broken jaw," said Fleck. "It took him a while, but he learned how to eat normally, if you want I can teach you."

"Yes please!" begged Crookedkit.

"Alright then," said Fleck. "I need you to open your jaw wide open for me."

Crookedkit opened up his mouth as far as he could which hurt a lot.

He snapped them shut and rubbed it with his paw.

"Well it doesn't seem that bad," said Fleck. "You just need to tilt your head while you eat."

Fleck signaled for silence and got into a crouch.

He pounced forward and swiftly bit the mouse's neck.

"Here," said Fleck. "Try to eat it."

Crookedkit tried to eat it, but it couldn't enter his mouth.

"I see the problem," said Fleck. "Just tilt your head."

"I've already tried doing that though," said Crookedkit confused.  
"Let me see what you're doing wrong then," said Fleck.

Crookedkit tilted his head and opened his mouth and tried to eat the mouse, but everytime he tried to eat it, it slipped out of his mouth.

Fleck came over to Crookedkit and has him tilt his head a bit higher.

"Now try to sink your teeth into the mouse and eat it that way," said Fleck.

Crookedkit bent over slowly and bit off a large chunk of the mouse.

He set down the chunk and positioned himself to get a good grip.

Crookedkit bit into the mouse hard enough so that he could close his jaw.

"Now just chew on it until you can swallow," said Fleck.

And for the first time since his accident, Crookedkit ate a piece of prey by himself.

Crookedkit gasped in excitement and tried again and again until he had devoured the entire mouse.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" squealed Crookedkit. "If I go home now, Brambleberry will fix my jaw!"

"Do you have to go so soon?" asked Magpie.  
"I'm sorry, but I have to return to my clan," said Crookedkit.

"Can you stay a little longer, and tell us stories about the clans?" piped up Soot.  
"Sure," said Crookedkit, "it's the least I could do."

He began to tell stories about how the clans started, about LionClan, TigerClan, and LeopardClan, and about his life as a kit.

Fleck saw the sun going down and said, "How about you stay for the night?"

"Okay," said Crookedkit yawning.  
Crookedkit bundled up in a pile of hay and the kits all curled up around him.

Mitzy looked at the scene affectionately before returning to her own nest.

Fleck went to the opposite end of the barn and scrapped together a nest.

"Good night," said Fleck.

"Good night," chorused the kits.

"Good night," echoed Crookedkit and Mitzy.

* * *

Crookedkit woke up with four tiny faces peering down at him.

"You're awake!" yelled Piper.

"I am now," said Crookedkit getting up which caused the kits to fall down.

"Do you promise to visit us sometime?" asked Soot.

"If I ever get the chance to," replied Crookedkit.

He walked outside and said his goodbyes.

"May StarClan be with you," said Crookedkit setting off towards camp.

* * *

As he arrived in camp, Brambleberry ran up to him and nosed his fur to check for injuries.

"Where have you been?!" she demanded. "Shellheart and I have been worried sick!"

"I went to go see Moonstone and talk to StarClan, but I stopped at this barn and met this nice cat named Fleck who showed me how to use my jaw!" said Crookedkit quickly.

"Really?" asked Brambleberry.

"It was really fun, there were four kits there, Magpie, Soot, Piper, and Mist," he continued. "Wait! I learned how to use my jaw. You said it will go back to normal now, right?"

Brambleberry chuckled and said, "Crookedkit, can you eat and talk normally now?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Was that an amazing thing to do and has made you braver from here on out?" she asked.

"Yes," he said again.

"Crookedkit, your jaw isn't a problem. Rainflower is idiotic to have rejected you for it, think of it as a scar. It will remind you of what you have done and how you're a brave and strong young cat. So tell me, is your jaw a problem?" Brambleberry finished.

Crookedkit thought for a little bit before deciding, "No, it's not a problem, it's a responsibility."

**A/N: Finished! Again really sorry about changing the story so much, but I wanted to make it fit the theme, not just rewrite the book.**


End file.
